Mercy's Training
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Pharah tries to get Mercy used to the idea of being seen naked. (Yuri ahead)
1. Chapter 1

After a successful mission in England, Pharah and Mercy were back at the Overwatch HQ locker room. Mercy, having already stripped down to her light brown bodysuit, was helping Pharah out of her armor as they struggled to remove the chest piece. Mercy pulled back and Pharah pushed away, trying to free the stubborn metal plate.

"I keep telling you to get this fixed." Mercy yelled between grunts, "It's been too tight for years now."

"It's a high tech suit of armor, not a dress," Pharah said, "I can't just 'fix' it."

As Pharah finished talking, Mercy finally managed to pull the piece free, the sudden release causing them both to stumble back a few steps. Mercy tossed the metal plate aside as she looked at Pharah's large breasts hanging out of her armor, now only covered by a black skin tight bodysuit similar to the one she was wearing. It was a wonder that they even fit in the armor at all.

"I swear, you're going to suffocate yourself in this armor one of these days." Mercy said.

"You worry about me too much," Pharah said while taking a deep breath of relief that made her breasts heave, "I've used this armor for years and it hasn't caused me any problems yet."

Mercy's look of concern for her didn't go away.

"But if it means that much to you," She continued while removing the rest of her armor, "I'll talk to Helix and see if they can make some adjustments."

"Thanks you Fareeha." Mercy said as she hugged Pharah, the two women now clad in only skin tight latex.

"Anything for you, now help me out of this suit."

"Gladly."

Mercy got behind Pharah and undid the zipper on the back of her suit, allowing Pharah to easily peel off the tight material and let her dark skin breathe. Pharah breathed a sigh of relief as the air hit her bare skin. She bent down to take off the rest of the suit, giving Mercy a good look at her bare butt. Mercy could only stare at the full moon Pharah was presenting her with before she quickly looked away with a blush on her face, realizing how perverted what she was doing was.

Why did she agree to this? She knew Pharah didn't like to wear underwear under her suit. Was it a moment of absent mindedness where she forgot this fact, or was she just acting on the feelings of desire she got when she saw Pharah in her painted on suit? Whatever the case was, she was now doing everything she could to keep from staring at Pharah's big, soft looking butt as it shook in front of her while Pharah lifted her legs to take off the suit.

Pharah finished removing her suit and held it in a wad in her hand before turning back to face Mercy again. She smiled when she saw the doctor desperately trying not to look at her.

"Angela," Pharah said, "You know you're allowed to look, right?"

"I know," Mercy responded, still averting her gaze from the now naked Egyptian, "It's just, you know how I get when I see you like this. I can't afford to get that way now, not here at least. Someone might catch us."

"Us? What do you mean? I'm just getting ready to shower. You're the one getting all hot and heavy from this."

"Yes, but if I lose myself they'll find us both in a… compromising position."

"But isn't that part of the fun? Knowing you might get caught?" Pharah started walking towards Mercy slowly as she spoke.

"N-no it's not!" Mercy stammered, finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to look as she could feel Pharah getting closer to her, "It's terrifying. What would someone think if they saw us doing something like that in the middle of the locker room?"

At this point, Pharah was right up on Mercy, her bare breasts now pressing against the latex that covered Mercy's.

"Suit yourself then." Pharah said as she turned around and walked off to the showers.

Mercy was relieved that Pharah had finally let up. The feeling of their breasts being pressed together was almost enough to send her over the edge, but she was able to hold back. That is of course, until she made the mistake of looking forward again to see Pharah walking away with her big perfect ass. Mercy couldn't take it anymore. She stripped off her bodysuit and quickly followed behind Pharah into the shower.

Pharah, not noticing the now naked doctor following behind her, went to turn on the water only to jump as she felt a pair of soft hands resting on her hips. She looked over her shoulder to see Mercy looking back at her.

"You know I hate it when you tease me like this." Mercy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pharah replied in an innocent voice, "I'm just trying to take my shower."

"You've taken off that suit by yourself a thousand times. You didn't need me to help you."

Pharah laughed quietly as she smiled, "You're even smarter than I knew you were. So, are you going to join me, or just keep staring?"

She was answered by Mercy leaning in for a long, slow kiss as her hands moved around her hips and grabbed her ass, causing a small moan to come from Pharah. Pharah returned the favor by grabbing the doctor's soft, round butt, even going so far as to slap it a few times just to further toy with her lover. Mercy took one hand off of Pharah's butt and moved it back around to the dark skinned beauty's crotch, feeling the odd sensation of her thick bush against her palm as she rubbed up against it with her fingers. She pulled away from their kiss to move her mouth down to Pharah's sizable chest, taking one of Pharah's rock hard nipples in her mouth.

Pharah's moan grew louder and more frequent as Mercy continued to rub against her pussy, picking up speed as she went on. Her eyes were shut tight and her face glowed red as her feelings of pleasure grew more and more with each passing second. She was on the verge of climaxing when a loud noise suddenly filled the locker room, causing Mercy to gasp as let go of her crotch and pull her mouth away from her chest.

"Who's there?" The frightened doctor asked as she looked around, only to see that the noise was just a piece of Pharah's armor that had fallen from the bench it was placed on.

Relieved that she wasn't caught, Mercy turned around to get back to what she was doing before she was interrupted. Pharah couldn't lie, she was somewhat upset that she had been robbed of her climax, but she was just happy that Mercy was still willing to continue.

Mercy went back to work, this time pleasuring Pharah with her mouth while kneading and squeezing her big, soft ass. Pharah was about to lose it again, absolutely loving the feeling of Mercy playing with her butt like this. This was a mutual feeling as Mercy also adored the way Pharah's butt cheeks felt as she held them. They would both be cut off just before finishing once again as another loud sound filled the room.

Mercy panicked again, this time going as far as to cover herself with her arms as she looked first the source of the noise.

"What was that? Who's there? Where are you?" She asked.

"Angela." Pharah said, interrupting Mercy's rapid fire questions.

"Huh?" Mercy quickly turned back to Pharah.

"It's me."

Pharah wasn't lying. As she felt herself nearing her limit for the second time, she threw her head back, causing it to bash against the wall and make the sound that sent Mercy into her panic.

"Oh. Umm, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine. This isn't working, let's just take our shower and get back to our room." Their was an obvious bitterness in her voice as she spoke. Who could blame her? Most people would be, after being blue balled twice by false alarms, and having only a rather painful bump on the head to show for it.

Mercy and Pharah both took their showers while Pharah thought about how to keep something like this from happening again. She had to find some way to make her less worried about getting caught, make her more comfortable with being seen naked. Then it hit her, the perfect plan.

Pharah quickly finished her shower and went back to the locker room, leaving behind a still naked and rather confused Mercy.

"This is for our own good, Angela." She said to herself.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2

After drying off, Pharah got dressed in her favorite casual outfit; a pair of tight fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue flight jacket. She then checked behind her to see Mercy finishing up her Shower. She would have to act fast.

She picked up Mercy's clothes, including the ones she planed to wear later, and threw them down the laundry chute.

Shortly after she did this, she heard the water from the showers cut off. She turned again to see the naked medic walking over to her towel. After drying off, she laid the towel on a bench and went over to her locker. Pharah quickly snatched up the towel and put it down the chute with the rest of Mercy's clothes.

"Uh, Fareeha?" Mercy called, "Have you seen my clothes? I could've sworn I left them in here."

"Oh, you won't need those." Pharah responded as she walked up behind Mercy and rested her hands on her hips.

"Can't this wait until we get back to our room?"

"Alright, then let's go."

"I'm not leaving without my clothes. Now tell me where you put them."

"Down there." Pharah smirked as she pointed to the laundry chute.

"Enough joking Fareeha."

"Who said I was joking?"

Mercy still didn't believe her. She frantically checked the few other unlocked lockers for her stolen clothes, but found no sign of them. She looked around the locker room, trying to find them in plain sight, but she still couldn't find them.

"You really did get rid of them, didn't you?" The naked doctor asked.

Pharah nodded.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because you're too shy," Pharah replied, "you won't even use these showers with anyone but me, and you won't even talk to Tracer after she walked in on you changing. And besides, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I fail to see how stealing my clothes is going to help with that."

"It won't, but what you do next will."

"What are you going to make me do?" Mercys voice was now shaky from her growing nerves.

"I'll give you three choices. You can come with me back to our room, you can walk down to the laundry room by yourself to get your clothes back, or you can wait here for someone to come in and help you."

Mercy couldn't believe what Pharah was saying. All of her choices had an extremely high chance of someone seeing her. A million thoughts ran through her head as she considered all of her options.

Staying in the locker room was her first choice until she realized that it meant she would have to be seen to get help.

The laundry room wasn't even worth considering to her. Not only was she not about to go out there alone as she was now, but it was also a considerably longer walk than it would be to her room.

Going with Pharah seemed to be the best choice. Their room wasn't too far away, and having someone else with her might help ease her embarrassment at least a little.

"So, what will it be?" Pharah asked.

"Umm. I…I" Mercy stammered, still not sure what to do.

"Clock's ticking Angel."

"I'll go with you!" Mercy quickly blurted out, fearing that Pharah would leave her there if she took to long to respond.

"Good choice. Now come on, let's go get you dressed."

Pharah took Mercy by the hand and lead her to the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Mercy answered, having one arm wrapped around her breasts as her only means of cover.

"Good, now just relax and follow me."

*Relax she says* Mercy thought to herself *easy for her to say. She's not the one walking around naked.*

The locker room doors opened to the vacant halls of the base. Seeing this gave Mercy some hope that she wouldn't be seen, at least not by many people.

They left the locker room and Mercys heart rate skyrocketed as she took her first step out in the open. She wrapped her arm tighter around her chest and desperately hoped that Pharah would let go of her other arm so she could cover her hairless pussy as well. Every step was harder to take than the last as Mercys legs were shaking uncontrollably. Without Pharah there to support her, she was convinced she would've collapsed by this point.

"You're doing great Angela." Pharah assured her.

"T-thank you." Mercy stuttered, still finding it difficult to walk.

They continued their walk until Pharah saw something out of the corner of her eye that gave her an idea. She stoped and the naked medic bumped into her.

"Why did you stop?" Mercy asked, annoyed but too embarrassed to let it show.

"I want you to do something before we go on." Pharah responded.

"W-what?"

Pharah pointed to the open door beside them. Inside was Dva playing a videogame on a large TV.

"No!" Mercy said, realizing what Pharah was getting at, "I'm not going in there."

"Relax, she never pulls her eyes away from those games. There's no way she'll see."

"I think THIS" Mercy gestured to her naked body, "will draw some attention."

"Really? Let's see."

Pharah let go of Mercys hand, causing Mercy to put it over her exposed crotch with blinding speed. Pharah took off her tight fitting pants, leaving her in just her black thong, and walked into Dvas room. She stood right next to the Korean teen and turned her back to her.

"Hey Hana." Pharah Said.

"Hey Fareeha," Dva replied, oblivious to the fact that Pharahs nearly bare ass was just a couple of feet away from her face, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Pharah slowly slipped down her thong as she spoke until her butt was completely uncovered, "I was just heading back to my room. Thought I'd stop and say hi."

"Um… ok?"

Mercy was astounded by how bold Pharah was being. If Dva were to turn her head even slightly, she would be getting an eye full of the Egyptian womans naked butt. How was Pharah staying so calm? More importantly, how could Dva be so oblivious?

After a brief conversation, Pharah came back to Mercy, pulling up her thong and putting her pants back on along the way.

"That was amazing." Mercy said in disbelief at what she just saw.

"Thank you," Pharah responded before putting her hand on Mercys back, "Now it's your turn. And one more thing, I won't let you leave until you stop covering yourself."

She then pushed Mercy towards the room, causing her to stumble slightly before walking naked and uncovered into Dvas room. She stood there for a moment, paralyzed with the fear of what would happen if Dva saw her.

"H-hello Hana." She finally managed to say.

"Hey Angela," Dva said, "If you're looking for Fareeha, she just left."

"Oh, No. I just… came to talk."

"Are you alright? You sound kind of… weird."

"No! No. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're not really acting like yourself."

"I-I'm sure." Mercy said with a nervous laugh.

Dva then did something that made Mercys racing heart skip a beat. She paused her game before speaking again.

"Angela," She said as she started to turn around, "You suck at keeping secrets, so just tell me what's wrong and- OH MY GOD!" She shouted as she she saw Mercy in all of her naked glory.

Mercy quickly covered up and screamed as she ran out of the room, leaving behind an extremely shocked and confused Dva.

Pharah let her a little ways past the room and wrapped her arms around the panicked woman.

"It's alright Angela." She tried to comfort her.

"No it's not." Angela denied, "She saw me. Now she's going to tell everyone that I'm some kind of pervert."

"And who's going to believe her? Do you really think they'll believe that the pure and innocent Doctor Zeigler was running around naked?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Besides, it felt good didn't it? Being so close to her without her knowing?"

"I-I guess it was kind of exciting."

"That's the spirit. Now, I think you've been through enough for today. Here."

Pharah removed her shirt and gave it to Mercy. She then zipped up her jacket to cover her black lace bra.

Mercy quickly slipped on the shirt, which was just barely long enough to cover her completely.

"Now," Pharah Said, "let's get back to our room to take care of that 'Excitement.'"

\--To Be Continued--


End file.
